Envy
by Pollensalta
Summary: A very old and short fic of mine from Cloud's POV. He's married to Aeris now, yet he can't help but feel a little jealous when he sees Tifa with another man. No flames; please? ^_^;


  


  
  


Envy  
by: Pollensalta 

_I know where I can meet her._

Those were the words I had said oh so many months back. 

My battle with Sephiroth left me open, vulnerable to all sorts of apparitions and illusions of the mind. When I stood in that desolate place in the middle of nowhere, with bright green swirls of Mako encircling my fatigued and battle-hardened body, I could have sworn I saw her hand reaching out for mine, to help me get out of that place. 

I snapped back into reality and realized it wasn't her. But that little gesture left me pondering, hoping, and KNOWING that I would be able to see her again. 

_I'll be right back._

Those were her words. And I held them to be true. 

I guess that's why I'm here, with my arm looped through that of Aeris Gainsborough's, live and in the flesh, watching everything that's going on around us. 

Or should I say Aeris Gainsborough-Strife? 

Sounds long if you ask me, but she's the type of lady that likes to keep a part of her own identity evident in her full name. And I'm fine with that. After all, I married her. Not her name. 

Enjoying yourself? I whisper into her ear, so she could hear me above the loud music blaring from the live band. I take the time to inhale the sweet flowery scent of her caramel hair. It's addictive, I tell you. 

Of course I am, Cloud. Amazing, since this's thewhat? Fifth celebratory party we were given this month alone? 

I chuckle softly. I'm beginning to think these people find every excuse to throw a bash. 

She giggles softly and it sounds like ice tinkling within a glass. She smoothes out a crease in her faint salmon-colored dress as she gives the crowd of people gathered here in the spacious Shinra Mansion a once over. Thank the Lifestream the monsters and creepy crawlers and remnants of the Shinra were removed from this Mansion. It's beautiful with all of the cobwebs gone and some new furniture. Vincent Valentine you lucky bastard, why did you take this unearthed gem all for yourself? 

Speaking of Vincent, I gaze over the crowd, trying to find the stoic ex-Turk. I spot his tall and tuxedoed form over by the refreshment table with Cid Highwind. The foul-mouthed pilot is trying to coax him into drinking some hard liquor, and though Valentine blatantly refuses the drink, Cid bellows with laughter. 

Vincent and Cid look like they're having fun, I comment, suppressing my laughter. 

Aeris giggles again. Uh huh. Oh! Look! She suddenly points a delicate, slender finger in the direction of some gathered folk from Wutai, mingling with each other, in their distinctive forms of dress. There's Yuffie! 

Indeed. Among that crowd of Wutaians stands their future leader and one sticky-fingered ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi. She looks bored amidst the crowd of adults. And soon enough, I watch as she slinks away from Lord Godo and the rest, probably up to her usual mischief. I suppose she's well within her rights. 

My wife and I chuckle some more, remaining at our stationary position near the flight of stairs that lead to the second level of the mansion. The former Shinra executive and puppeteer (don't ask), Reeve joined us earlier for an exchange of good laughs and brief conversation before excusing himself and heading over to a trio consisting of a bald man, a blonde woman, and a male redhead. Though they're currently bereft of their signature blue uniforms, it's easy to identify them as Rude, Elena, and Reno of the Turks. I heard it through the grapevine that he's hiring them for this big project he's working on. Hope it works out fine. 

Nanaki also stopped by to wish Aeris and I good health and a happy life together, for what felt like the fiftieth time. But I don't mind it. Unlike the other strangers gathered at this party, I _know_ Nanaki personally, and his words of good luck mean much more to me than any wishes from someone whose name is unfamiliar to me. Aeris pats her hand against his nose. He grumbles something about not liking that and pads away while we chuckle faintly. 

We continue glancing over the crowds and mingling with whomever stops by to speak with us. Barret Wallace rushes past us, chasing his adoptive daughter Marlene in their game of catch. And then I spot her. Tifa Lockheart. 

A soft smile creases my lips when I spot her smiling for a change. It's good to see her in brighter moods these days. Even though she won't admit it, I know that my marrying Aeris has had some sort of impact on her poor heart. I'm glad to see that she's moving on. And talking to some guy. 

Wait a minute. 

My eyebrows furrow with my squinting as I try to make out the sight of Tifa and the one beside her. Indeed, it is another man—someone I barely know, at that. His name is Tyrus, or Tyr for short, or something like that, and he's around Tifa's own age of twenty. His hair is kept short and a bit rugged; some strands brush against his ears, and the base of his neck. He has the same vanilla shade of hair as his uncle Cid. 

Tyr could have at least dressed properly for the occasion. While Tifa is dressed to the nines in a gorgeous black tank dress that reaches down to her ankles and has a long slit up the side of one of her shapely legs, this Tyr guy has on a fitted black shirt and black pants with—get this—an aviator jacket over it. What the Hell's the matter with him? Doesn't this country bumpkin know that you don't wear that sort of thing to a party like this? 

Ugh. I sound like a snob, don't I? 

Well, I just don't think it's right for Tifa, the succulent steak, to talk to Tyr, the dried up strip of beef jerky. 

Now, I'm blatantly staring at the two. And I could care less if they notice me. I don't know him, so of course I have to keep an eye out for him. He might harm Tifa. Right? 

I watch as he says something to her directly into her ear and he pulls back, a faint blush playing about a face that I admit to being somewhat handsome. Tifa actually _laughs_ and puts her arm against his bicep, in a sort of affectionate manner. What, is he coming onto her? 

The two continue to converse with each other, oblivious to the world around them, staring into each other every now and then. I see the look in Tifa's eyes. 

She used to look at me like that 

I mutter a quick excuse me to my dear Aeris and before she even begins to comprehend my words, I hastily make my way over to Tifa and this Tyr character. I can hear my knuckles popping with anxiety as I near the two. 

I don't even know what I'm going to say to them. Hell, I don't even know _why_ I'm skulking across the mansion's hardwood floors over to them. 

Before I can ponder my own actions, my thoughts are somewhat interrupted by the blaring instruments of the live band. They're playing an irresistible waltz. Soon, many of the partiers couple up and begin to dance to the music. Yuffie grabs an unwilling Vincent, and Shera pairs up with none other than Cid; Rude and Reno begin to argue about who is going to waltz with their female comrade, only to gawk as Elena drags Reeve to the dancefloor. 

I'm not too far from Tifa and Tyr, and I hear: 

Tifa, would you mind 

Not at all Tyr. I was about to ask you myself, actually. 

It's enough to make my blood boil. 

I helplessly stand where I am and stare off at Tyr intertwining his fingers with Tifa's and leading her graceful and beautiful form to the area with the other dancing pairs. 

Cloud. There you are! Aeris voice sings out from somewhere behind me. I whirl around and look to see my wife with her hands on her hips, a small frown on her face. I was beginning to think you bailed on me! 

It's alright. Dance with me? 

I faintly nod. Her soft hands grip my forearm and drag me to the dance floor. By chance or by fate, we begin to waltz near the pair of Tifa and Tyr. I can't help but look at them move in time to the music, together, as if they were acouple. 

I snap out of my trance and look to Aeris once more. Sorry. The waltz is not my sort of thing 

I can tell, she says with a smirk. But are you alright though? You look kind of pale. 

I'm fine. 

That's the first lie I ever told Aeris 

**~ Fin ~**

**Disclaimer:** Squaresoft owns all of these characters with the exception of Tyrus (Tyr) Highwind. 

**Author's Notes:** Eh, quick notes. This was going to be my first fic, and I began writing it years ago. But I grew displeased with it (I'm still displeased with it now) and didn't continue it until an hour and a half ago. Anyway, this is old and I know the Aeris-res' thing is shitty and unexplained. Deal with it. =P 


End file.
